rf2_plugin_tvfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrolling Banner widget - Description
Overview This widget display the current ranking using an horizontal scrollbar. The data displayed depend of several things: *In Test Day / Practice / Qualifying **Leader: The data displayed is the best lap **Other: The data displayed is the timing gap with the leader best lap and this driver best lap *In Race **Leader: The data displayed is the number of lap completed (or status) **Other: The data displayed is the timing gap with the leader (or status) Additionnaly, in multi category, you cycle from All/Cat 1/ ... / Cat N using the "cycleCategories" shortcut ... Driver name This field follow the same rules as the one in the Driver Information panel, so you don't need to do the mapping twice. By default, the driver name is the rF2 driver name. If you want to override it, you can use the driver mapping ini file. On the mapping file you can specify the name of a driver. If you use the three letter code instead of the driver name, you can override the auto-generated code by specifying yours. Place This is the place of the driver. The plugin provide three display for this information: *for the first place (example: Black text on a yellow rectangle image) *for the first place in the category (example: White text on a green rectangle image) *for other place (example: white text and no image) Category This field follow the same rules as the one in the Driver Information panel, so you don't need to do the mapping twice The category display is composed of an image and a text. By default, the category is the "VehicleClass" field provided to the plugin by rF2. In case of multi categories race, it will be useful to override the rF2 value. To do so, you can create a vehicle class mapping file and reference it in the plugin ini file Now on the mapping file you can specify the category name and image for a vehicule class. Create as many ini section as vehicle class. The section name is the rF2 vehicle class. Additionally you can create a default category that will be used it there is no section for the vehicle class (useful in mono category but using a multi category UI) NOTE: The category.group is used to group cars inside a category for best lap, first place, etc... If you don't set the category group, it will be equals to category.name. Team name By default, the team name is the "pitGroup" provided to the plugin by rF2 (same as team name unless pit is shared) If you want to override it, you can use the driver mapping ini file. On the mapping file you can specify the team of a driver. Car Number By default, the car number is retrieved by parsing the "VehicleName" field provided to the plugin by rF2. Indeed the "VehicleName" finish by "#". In some circonstances, like custom skin, it will be useful to override the rF2 value. To do so, you can create a driver mappin file and reference it in the plugin ini file Now on the mapping file you can specify the car number for a driver. Create as many ini section as driver. The section name is the rF2 driver name (account name) Data *In Test Day / Practice / Qualifying **Leader: The data displayed is the best lap **Other: The data displayed is the timing gap with the leader best lap and this driver best lap *In Race **"PIT" if the driver is in pit **"FINISH" if the driver have finished the race **"DQ" if disqualified **"DNF" if ending the race before the end **"Lap x" if this is the leader (number of completed laps) **"+xx:xx.xxx" the timing gap with the leader **"+x Laps" instead of the timing gap, in case of the driver have delayed lap